Talk:Tres Duendes
Testimonials Soloed by 60 BLU/WHM, fought the blm taru and the bats at the same time. :*Killed by 3 Taru's, NIN/WAR, NIN/DNC and WHM/BLM. Fairly straight forward fight, 2 NIN's and a healer should be able to do it. 1 NIN on the pet and the one with higher evasion on the bats (/DNC is optimal) kill the pet first. :*Killable by: 1 Skilled Beastmaster with a Familiar'd Oil spill, easier duo with another SMN or BST, kill the Taru as fast as possible (he is the major threat to Slime pets), then kill Tres. Depending on the level, a single Oil Spill can often tank Tres almost indefinately with Pet Food Zeta applied every 3mins, unless the Fomor skill Aegis Schism is in effect on the Oil Spill. :*Killed by NIN/WARx2 WHM and THF. THF and one NIN took out Taru while other NIN tanked bats. WHM had to Benediction in the middle of fight. After Taru died, THF range attacked for TP and then SATA onto the NINs. -Dramis 19:08, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Duo'd as WHM/THF NIN/WAR (was /THF for sub/codex farming). NIN must have very good gear for lvl 40; high evasion gear. Started with WHM Dia on Tres Duendes to get aggro and begin kiting south. WHM will get distance on Tres when he does his phase shifts. Use this distance to use Sneak Oil for kiting in circle clockwise past undead/fomors. NIN solo's taru pet. When WHM comes back to NIN, Tres will deaggro. Help NIN kill taru. From here it's almost trivial, can still wipe to just Tres. Singsing30 04:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Trio'd as PLD/NIN THF/NIN RDM/WHM all very skilled players, however all of us were in sync'd gear. RDM grav/bind kite tres as PLD and THF took out blm. Then focused on Tres. Long fight (bout 30min) but very fun. Last 30% we were struggling with MP, if you use this setup, bring juices. Lephino Jan. 2010 Just barely soloed by 1 BST/WHM with Familiar'ed Oil Slick. Attempted to quickly dispatch Tres' pet Fomor; however, because Tres also attacked my Slime, it constantly swapped targets between attacking Tres and attacking the Blm. Allowing the Blm to live too long led to massive spell damage, and in the end I had to ride the Reward timer in hopes of outlasting Tres. Luckily my slime managed to claim victory, and claim me a pair of Vampiric Claws. BST can easily solo Tres provided you are able to take care of Tres' fomor pet very quickly or by some other method. I will continue hunting it, probably bringing a Thf to occupy Tres and aid in drop rates, and my slime should beable to easily kill the fomor quickly and, soon afterwards, Tres. Note: Although I was only a /whm, I was able to reliably land Slow spells on Tres, indicating a high susceptiblity to Slow (Note, this was with 4 enfeebling magic merits active). --Teiei 06:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Easy solo as a 75thf/37dnc and after twenty hours of camping I got drop snubbed nothing at all not even one of the two items I didn't want dropped. So be warned you can absolutely get nothing at all even with TH3. I am sad panda right now. MindRender 12:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) update: Done camping all three dropped at once. Guess it was making up for my first kill. MindRender 06:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I soloed this last night as BST/NIN 99 for the dagger, since I'm leveling COR and RNG. All three items dropped for me, confirming that they all occupy independent slots and are not interdependent. Midnightjade, Quetzalcoatl. Spawn times :* Three days later I came back and Duendes' Amoroso was still not up. at 4 October 2009. :* after camping this for a few days I am beginning to wonder if this NM seems to spawn in a similar way to Simurgh (tendancy to spawn in either first half hour or last half hour of window) but I have not witnessed enough pops to really make a proper hypothisis myself... so I thought i would post here and see what others have to say from experience (after update easily soloable due to no level cap on the zone anymore) --Kikorimo 19:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Follower :* Today after camping out the fomor room waiting for Tres to spawn, i'd gotten bored and decided to kill everything in the room. The main page says that if the Fomor Black Mage is dead, Tres/Amoroso will spawn normally. But when Duendes showed up (while the taru fomor was dead) it spawned alone, no Duendes' Amoroso in sight. Finished the fight, easy solo, no drops. AnimeAficianado 07:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Hunting Bronze Key in the area for CoP mission. i had killed everything in the room and went to the hall to kill the monk by himself. When i returned the bats had spawned but the follower was nowhere to be found. 2/3 drops. Also the bats aggro'd to a level 95. Faeyn 14:35, May 18, 2012